Perdóname
by Deih
Summary: Te amo tanto que duele...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto: "Feelings and Emotions" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores."

 **Nota:** Lo siento...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—No puedo más._

Las palabras de Peter retumbaban en su cabeza, sus voces cada vez gritaban más, discutían, chocaban entre ellas en diferencias de opiniones. Y él estaba volviéndose aún más loco, su lastimado corazón se volvía a romper otra vez, haciéndose trizas y, esta vez, no creía que fuera capaz de revivir como él.

 _—Spidey…podemos hablarlo…¡Vamos a por chimichangas!_

 _—…no puedo…_

No podía borrar de su mente lo que acababa de suceder, la escena se reproducía una y otra vez sin piedad. Se disparó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, en un intento por no recordar ni su nombre al despertar. Pero lo hacía, y era una maldita tortura.

El castaño en el techo del hospital, sus cabellos ondeando con el viento de aquella madrugada. La sonrisa triste en sus labios, su mirada vacía y el corazón partido. Peter había perdido a su tía, aún con la muerte de Gwen reciente al igual que la llegada del mercenario a su vida.

Y se rompió, como los cristales de un pequeño recuerdo.

Iba a suicidarse, sin decir adiós, sin dar un por qué o despedirse. Iba a dejar de ser el héroe de la ciudad, porque no se reconocía como uno luego de dejar morir a todos los seres que amaba. ¿Y él? Se preguntó Deadpool, ¿dónde quedaba él?

—Soy un idiota, idiota, idiota —repitió en pequeños susurros, estando arrodillado en un lugar que aún no reconocía. ¿La azotea? ¿El hospital? ¿Acaso había logrado morir? Le dolía todo el cuerpo, peor que mil agujas incrustándose en su piel—. Tenía que salvarlo, sí. Debí tirarme con él.

[Pero no puedes morir]

(Jamás lo lograrás)

Se abrazó así mismo, su arma descansando lejos de él. La sangre le rodeaba, su propia sangre, y es que había intentado matarse tantas veces, que simplemente se hartó y lanzó todo lejos, quedando allí, en medio del desastre.

 _—¡Yo te amo! ¡¿Dónde demonios quedo yo?! —_ escuchó su propia voz desesperada, si daba un paso hacia el frente Peter se tiraría sin más.

 _—No…no te acerques…¡Eres un mercenario, no puedes!_

Parker parecía un conejito asustado, pero sus palabras eran de todo menos inocentes. Lo admitía, era cierto, ¿cómo una persona como él podría amar?

Golpeó el suelo con impotencia, no podía ni siquiera torturarse por no haberle podido salvar, porque ya había pasado por todas las torturas habidas y por haber, incluidas las de perder al amor de su vida. Tenía rabia, rabia contra sí mismo. Le faltó poder, le faltó enamorarlo más. Le faltó ser lo que necesitaba, estar a su altura para que le amara.

Peter se hizo pedazos, se deshizo como la nieve en verano. Ya no estaba a su lado, ya no le pegaba, ya no sonreía.

Él se mató. Y Wade no pudo impedirlo.

Sus ojos observaron a cámara lenta la caída, sus piernas reaccionaron más tarde de lo que admitía. Y corrió, corrió esos malditos metros que le separaron al comienzo. Sus manos enguantadas se aferraron al barandal, quedándose sin aire ante la visión.

Por primera vez quiso vomitar.

El dolor que sus rodillas sintieron cuando se dejó caer con fuerza sobre ellas le pareció una cosquilla comparado con sus sentimientos. La sensación de ser un completo inútil, de no haber corrido antes, de atraparlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada pasaría, le recorrió por completo.

¡No pudo hacerlo! ¡No lo hizo! ¡No lo tocó, no corrió, no lo tomó! ¡Y ahora ya no lo vería jamás, porque estaría tantos malditos metros bajo tierra!

—Spidey, por favor, por favor —golpeó su cabeza contra las frías baldosas, rezando por algo que jamás sucedería. Porque nadie volvía a la vida, nadie revive para que puedas enmendar tus errores.

Impotencia, mezclada con un agudo dolor que perforaba su alma. Tal vez… ¡el maldito tal vez! Decir _tal vez esto_ o _tal vez aquello_ no haría que pudiera haber impedido lo que sucedió.

Creyó que jamás volvería a enamorarse, creyó que su corazón tendría las puertas cerradas. Pero tuvo que conocerlo a él, tuvo que conocer a Peter y su carácter tan único. Con y sin la máscara, siendo o no siendo héroe.

 _—Te amo… te amo tanto que duele…duele Spidey…_

 _[Perdónanos, por favor. Perdónanos. No pudimos, no logramos protegerte]_

 _(No somos héroes, jamás lo seremos. Mejor discúlpanos por ser una escoria)_

 _[Por no poder morir]_

Y fracasó. No lo enamoró, solo él cayó. Cayó rendido a sus pies a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que, seguramente, lo suyo jamás podría concretarse. Y se odiaba tanto, porque lo que pensó…pasó. Y ahora estaba solo, lamentándose como el inútil que era, como el mercenario antihéroe que no logró ser lo contrario. Que no logró salvarlo.

 _Por favor…perdóname._


End file.
